Joyeux Anniversaire, Fushimi Saruhiko !
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Un recueil d'OS dédié à mon personnage favoris de K ainsi qu'à son anniversaire. Les OS tournent autour du thème de son anniversaire et j'espère qu'elles satisferont pleinement les fans de Fushimi !
1. Introduction

_**Joyeux anniversaire, Fushimi-sama ! **_

Et oui les gens, aujourd'hui, _c'est un jour interplanétaire._ Un jour des saints. **Un jour férié.** Non, nous ne sommes pas encore le 25 décembre. Mieux. J'espère que vous avez jeté un coup d'œil sur votre calendrier et que ce jour y est religieusement entouré par votre stabilo rose, violet, vert, bleu, vert, jaune, orange, noir, blanc, arc-en-ciel TELLEMENT QUE VOUS NE VOYEZ PLUS RIEN A PART CE JOUR BÉNIT ! Oui, en ce jeudi 7 novembre, les fushimistes fêtent la naissance de leur dieu. (ce qui fait de fushimi un scorpion ) Prosternez-vous bande de mortels et plus vite que ça je vous prie ! * se prosterne*

Bon, vous avez fini votre prière ? Passons donc aux choses sérieuses. Oui, transformons cette introduction en quelque chose de plus compréhensible. Alors pour l'anniversaire de mon super, divin, magnifique, trooop seex Fushimi, je vous ai concocté un recueil d'OS ayant pour thème principal... * roulements de tambour * FUSHIMI ! Enfin, sur son anniversaire. Mais c'est sur Fushimi quand même, on est d'accord ?

Je mets un rating T. Mais je préviens tout de même, car dans tous mes chapitres, il s'agira de yaoi, de BL, d'amour entre hommes. (Alors, les homophobes... Ben, j'ai rien à vous dire à part de vous cassez de là au plus vite !) Mes OS traiteront de différents sujets, de différents couples et tournera toujours autour de la romance ou d'un truc qui y ressemble. _**Ne vous inquiétez pas, à chaque début de chapitre, j'indiquerai le rating, le genre ainsi que le pairing de chaque OS**_. Les rating stagnent autour du T. Sauf pour un seul, où il y a un lemon à la clé. Le gentil petit M va donc pointer le bout de son nez à ce moment là. Les pairing... Alors, ça partira de deux Sarumi pour aboutir à des choses inédites ! Ayez l'esprit ouvert ! K offre tellement de possibilités de couples ! ( En gros, y aura du gros crack-pairing de la malade, accrochez-vous bien !)

Par contre, j'ai décidé de créer une fanfiction à part, toujours sur le thème de l'anniversaire de Fushimi. Au début, cela devait être un OS mais, au fil du temps, elle s'est vraiment allongée et je trouve ça vraiment long un OS qui dépasse 10000 mots, non ? Alors, je l'ai scindé en 3 chapitres, si vous voulez la voir, le titre, c'est "le petit chaperon rouge". Rating T, je dirais. Attention ! Vous risquez d'être vraiment surpris(e) sur celle-là ! (surtout au niveau du pairing)

Oui, je sais vos yeux saignent à force de voir le nom de FUSHIMI écrit dans cette espèce de chose qui ressemble vaguement à une introduction... Mais accordez votre miséricorde à la pitoyable fangirl que je suis et je ne vous embêterez plus, promis !

**GO AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT !**

P.S : JOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUX AAAAAANNNNIIIIIVEEEEEESSAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRRREE E FUUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (parce qu'on ne le dira jamais assez !)


	2. Un anniversaire et son gâteau

_Coucou ! ^^_

Je vois que vous n'avez pas été dissuadés par mon introduction, vu que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez fait le bon choix. U.U (enfin je l'espère !) Alors, je commence doucement avec un petit Sarumi. J'ai essayé de faire un p'tit truc romantique et assez mignon. Cette OS ne m'a pas vraiment posé de difficultés. De toute façon, je considère que le SaruMi, c'est un pairing sur lequel c'est facile d'écrire. Bon, je développerai tout ça à la fin, maintenant, je passe aux infos !

_**Genre(s)**_ : Romance et Humour.

_**Pairing** _: SaruMi. (d'ailleurs c'est mentionné plus haut, mais on s'en fout !)

_**Rating M :**_ Présence de lemon et yaoi en plus. Donc les âmes sensibles vont gentiment retourner faire un tricot, et les homophobes vont gentiment s'en aller vers un autre monde, très loiiiiin de moi.

_**Résumé** _

_"Cette histoire parlent de deux habitants bien typiques de Shizume City. Ils sont en couple, malgré la haine qu'avait entretenu l'un des deux envers son conjoint. Mais après quelques mésaventures, les sentiments partagés ont finalement été découverts et malgré leurs différences, ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse plutôt calme depuis 2 semaines. Calme ?... Est-ce un vraiment un bon terme pour qualifier Yata Misaki et Fushimi Saruhiko ? Franchement non. Et ce n'est pas l'anniversaire d'un certain membre de Scepter 4 qui va arranger tout cela."_

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour ! Je pense que je vais tranquillement vous laissez lire maintenant. (Pas trop tôt, hein ?)

**_Usagi. Onee-chan_**

* * *

Cette histoire parlent de deux habitants bien typiques de Shizume City. Ils sont en couple, malgré la haine qu'avait entretenu l'un des deux envers son conjoint. Mais après quelques mésaventures, les sentiments partagés ont finalement été découverts et malgré leurs différences, ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse plutôt calme depuis 2 semaines. Calme ?... Est-ce un vraiment un bon terme pour qualifier Yata Misaki et Fushimi Saruhiko ? Franchement non. Et ce n'est pas l'anniversaire d'un certain membre de Scepter 4 qui va arranger tout cela.

Des nuages gris et cotonneux recouvraient le ciel. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient à les transpercer d'une faible lueur tamisée. Les rares arbres de la ville perdaient encore les feuilles rougeoyantes de l'automne. La température un peu froide obligeait les habitants à se couvrir d'une couche de vêtement assez épaisse et chaude. Les voitures circulaient sur les routes bétonnées de la ville presque futuriste. Les piétons, plus au moins pressés, circulaient sur les trottoirs remplis. Certains tapotaient leur PDA d'un air agacé, d'autres se frottaient les mains en espérant gagner un peu de chaleur.

S'en fichant pas mal du reste du monde, Yata Misaki parcourait les rues bondés de ce décor urbain. La musique que diffusait son casque contre ses oreilles aidait son esprit à vagabonder dans un autre monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, et il laissait son skateboard le guidait à travers shizume city. Le skateur évitait avec une facilité déconcertante les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Son habituelle batte tournoyait distraitement autour de son poignet. Un escalier croisa son chemin et il l'évita avec dextérité en passant par la rampe en fer qui juxtaposait celui-ci. Les personnes autour observaient, admiratives, les acrobaties époustouflantes du rouge. Les mouvements habiles de son corps contrastaient avec l'expression songeuse plaquée sur sa figure. Un vent frais fouettait son visage qui rougissait à ce contact brusque et glacé. Ses vêtements voletaient autour de lui. Son large t-shirt blanc s'agitaient dans tous les sens, laissant entrevoir parfois ses avant-bras et les traits de ses abdominaux. Son pull, noué autour de sa taille, voletait derrière lui au fil de ses gestes rapides. Puis, un bruit significatif le ramena à la réalité. Il freina petit à petit et le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de la population puis posa un pied au sol. Il leva son poignet où sa montre était attachée. La sonnerie venait bien de là. Après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, il décida enfin de répondre à cet appel : il appuya sur un bouton puis approcha sa bouche de l'appareil.

« Moshimoshi ?, appela une voix grave et familière.

- Je t'écoute Kusanagi-san, répondit Yata.

- Anna a préparé un gâteau et elle aimerai bien le partager avec toute la bande. Je voulais savoir si ça te tentait ?, proposa le barman.

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas disponible. Ce sera pour une autre fois, déclina poliment le skateur.

- Tu es de moins en moins disponible en ce moment... Dis-moi, Yata, tu n'aurais pas une petite copine ?, demanda malicieusement le blond.

- Tu sais, moi et les filles... On n'arrivera à se comprendre que dans 100 ans, rigola le jeune homme un peu gêné par cette question.

- En tout cas, ne disparais pas trop longtemps parce que quand il n'y a personne pour faire l'idiot, c'est toujours un peu ennuyeux, ria le second de HOMRA.

- Qui traites-tu d'idiot ?!, s'offusqua le rouge. »

Sa question resta sans réponse car Kusanagi avait déjà raccroché. Il sourit puis quelques instants après soupira. Le skateur aurait bien accepté l'offre alléchante de son aîné mais Fushimi lui en voudrait. En plus, aujourd'hui l'épéiste gagnait 1 an à son compteur. Le bleu ne considérait pas vraiment son anniversaire comme un jour spécial mais il ne se gênerait pas pour utiliser cet argument pour rendre l'absence de son cher Misaki inexcusable. Surtout s'il était absent auprès de Fushimi au profit de HOMRA. Le jeune homme ne voulait même pas imaginer la comédie excessive que lui aurait joué Fushimi. Le skateur pesta. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de supporter, c'était une banale et chiante scène de ménage... La vie à deux n'empêche pas les mauvaises habitudes de sortir. Il gardait sa possessivité maladive et son égocentrisme agaçant. Au contraire, depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ça a empiré. Mais s'il changeait, ce ne serait plus Fushimi Saruhiko ! Oui, son Fushimi Saruhiko. «Même dans mes pensées, ça sonne un peu bizarrement », murmura Yata. Il leva les yeux vers la couleur grisonnante du ciel. Son estomac se noua. Rien qu'en pensant à lui. Cette délicieuse douleur lui rappelait au combien, il l'aimait. Oui, il était amoureux.

« Je veux que tu me prépares un gâteau...Tout nu sous un tablier rose. »

… Mais pas à ce point. L'amour rendait aveugle, mais pas sourd aux dernières nouvelles. Et ce qu'il avait entendu était vraiment... Des mots affluaient à l'esprit du skateur pour qualifier ce souhait vraiment farfelu. Il serra les dents et une veine gonfla à son front. Outrageant. Pervers. Déplacé. Embarrassant. Bel et bien digne de ce psychopathe. Et c'était ça le pire. Le ton mielleux de sa voix grave et son regard pétillant de malice ne mentaient pas. L'épéiste n'avait pas plaisanté. Si il croyait que le rouge allait se pliait si facilement à cette folle demande, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! On parlait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, pas d'un truc tordu sorti de je ne sais quel yaoi pornographique. Il tournait toujours les choses à son avantage au détriment du pauvre Misaki. Enfin, il avait refusé catégoriquement malgré l'insistance de son cher et tendre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour faire ce genre chose et se sachant être « le dominé » du couple, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment la chose. Comment avait-il fini par l'admettre ? Ça lui avait paru évident dés les débuts houleux de leur relation, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se l'avouer. Déjà sur le plan physique, Fushimi le dépassait d'une tête, néanmoins user de cette caractéristique et de sa force pour déstabiliser Misaki n'était franchement pas nécessaire. Un simple sourire arrogant ou une simple caresse sur sa joue suffisaient pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.

«...'tain, je raconte n'importe quoi !, s'énerva-t-il en cachant son visage rouge dans les paumes de ses mains. »

Il eut honte quand il se rendit compte que sa réaction devait vraiment être bizarre vu de l'extérieur. Il fuiya sur sa planche, les yeux exorbités des passants qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas un peu fou. Oui, fou amoureux. Fou amoureux de lui, son satané singe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouge hésitait, son skateboard sous le bras et un panier de course dans l'autre main, entre le chocolat noir et le chocolat au lait dans le rayon confiserie. En y réfléchissant bien, l'idée de confectionner un gâteau lui avait paru plutôt bonne. Ce n'était pas très coûteux pour les maigres économies de Yata et ça avait l'air d'être plutôt marrant et conviviale. Si on excluait bien entendu le tablier rose sur une tenue d'adam... Misaki ne se considérait pas vraiment comme un cordon bleu et cela se confirmait de plus en plus. Déjà rien que pour le choix des ingrédients, c'était la galère complète... De toute façon, il était quasiment sûr qu'il pourrait caser du chocolat dans ce qu'il allait préparer.

« Je ne sais même pas quel genre de gâteau faire..., soupira le skateur ».

Il inspecta les deux tablettes. Il prit une ultime décision puis jeta finalement la tablette de chocolat noir dans son panier, parmi la farine et la levure. « Ce satané singe n'aime pas les choses trop sucrées... », marmonna-t-il pour justifier son choix. Il reposa l'autre tablette sur son étagère attitré pour enchaîner avec le rayon d'après. Cet endroit beaucoup trop lumineux, regorgeant la plupart du temps de femme venant faire leur course mettait Misaki mal à l'aise. Les hautes étagères avec leurs articles parfois inaccessibles lui faisaient penser aux murs infranchissables d'un labyrinthe. Il marchait à travers les différents rayons un peu à l'aveuglette jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil aux indications flashy du magasin.

Le jeune homme atterrit donc par pur hasard au milieu des légumes et des fruits. Mauvais chemin parce que son conjoint n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais des petits fruits qui s'entassaient par dizaines retinrent son attention. Il se dirigea vers un carton qui en était rempli, puis en saisit une entre les doigts. Il la détailla attentivement en plissant les yeux.

« C'est quand même bizarre des fraises à cette saison..., conclut le rouge en la reposant au milieu de ses sœurs.

- Elles doivent sûrement être cultivées en serre, observa une voix calme et posée. »

Le skateur chercha autour de lui la personne à qui appartenait cette petite voix familière . Puis il baissa finalement la tête... Ces longs cheveux blancs, ces habits distinctifs et surtout ces grands yeux enfantins qui regardaient une des fraises à travers une bille ne laissaient aucun doutes sur leur propriétaire.

« An...ANNA ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Je suis juste venue acheter des ingrédients qui me faisaient défaut, dit-elle en ignorant l'expression surprise de Misaki.

- Anna ! Est-ce que t'as besoin de ça ?, interpella une voix masculine d'un ton las. »

Si ce n'était pas de la malchance... Mais Yata aurait du s'y attendre. Anna n'allait pas se balader toute seule dans un grand supermarché, et bien sûr « son tuteur » habituel l'accompagnait. Mikoto Suoh, le Roi rouge. Il s'avança vers la petite puis lui tendit le paquet qu'elle prit en le remerciant. Les yeux fauves du chef se posèrent sur le skateur qui n'avait pas quitté cette expression surprise depuis son arrivée.

« Izumo m'a dit que tu serais absent pour « le goûter » improvisé de cet après-midi , déclara-t-il posément en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. »

Misaki se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de son supérieur. Les articles dans son panier parlaient à sa place. N'importe qui auraient pu deviner que le sucre glace et la farine étaient destinées à la confection d'une quelconque pâtisserie. Il déglutit. Dieu merci, Mikoto et Anna incarnaient le contraire de l'indiscrétion. Ce n'était pas ce duo qui allait poser des questions superflues et inutiles... Alors pourquoi des excuses en tout genre se bousculaient dans sa tête ? Parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas mentir et si une question était dérangeante, cela se lirait instantanément sur son visage.

A ses côtés, Anna remarqua son malaise et tenta de partager silencieusement cette constatation au roi rouge. Mais, la petite préféra gaspiller son quota de mots pour réprimander Mikoto qui s'apprêtait à fumer une cigarette dans le supermarché.

Le skateur observa la scène d'un œil distrait. Il ne pouvait pas encore leur dire la vérité. C'était trop tôt et il voulait d'abord être sûr que sa relation avec le bleu était vraiment sérieuse. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il appréhendait la réaction de ses amis devant cette révélation un peu choquante. Deux hommes ensembles? Le membre le plus dévoué à HOMRA avec le traître passé dans le camp adverse ? Un puceau nabot avec un malade mental obsédé ? On croirait à une blague de mauvais goût. De très mauvais goût.

Yata secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit un peu embrouillé. Voyant que la leçon de savoir-vivre de Anna n'était toujours pas terminée, il sauta sur cette occasion afin de s'éclipser en douce. Mais à peine avait-il tourné le dos à la petite fille, que celle-ci s'empressa de saisir son poignet. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, un soupçon apeuré. Elle glissa un regard vers le contenu de son panier. Il frémit. « Ça y est... C'est la fin des haricots. » Elle entrouvrit ses fines lèvres et lui adressa une dernière question :

« Dans quel rayon as-tu trouvé le chocolat ? »

Saruhiko pointa la télécommande vers son téléviseur et appuya sur un bouton, action entraînant le défilement de multiples chaînes. Il soupira et finit par déposer l'objet électronique à côté de ses lunettes, sur la table basse devant lui. S'il avait su que son jour de congé aurait servi à pantoufler devant la télé comme un gros flemmard... Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Ce jour-ci, si spécial aux yeux des autres, lui donnait une raison valable de s'absenter au travail. Oui, parfois, le jour de son anniversaire pouvait se révéler utile... Qui l'eut cru ? En attendant, aucun programme n télévisé ne le divertissait et il s'ennuyait ferme, allongé sur son canapé devant ce maudit poste. Il éteignit la télé et se redressa. Fushimi avait soif. Le bleu passa sa main dans ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé. Il releva et s'étira pour dégourdir son corps. Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'étancher cette envie soudaine. Même s'il n'était pas en service, le 3eme de scepter 4 portait la tenue propre à son clan à quelques détails prêts. Ses bottes, ses armes et son grand manteau ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans son appartement chauffé et à l'abri des dangers. Son apparence d'habitude assez soignée laissait place à une autre facette, bien plus négligée: son habituel gilet mauve était ouvert et les premiers boutons de chemise blanche froissée étaient défaits.

Cette journée de repos le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et il gaspillait sa précieuse énergie en traînant son corps lourd jusqu'à l'évier. Il se servit finalement de l'eau dans un verre miraculeusement posé à côté. L'épéiste déposa le récipient sur le plan de travail et s'appuya sur le meuble, se retournant le cerveau qui cherchait quoi faire pour tuer cet horrible ennui.

Fushimi pensait que son petit-ami allait passé cette journée avec lui, mais finalement il avait eu tort :l'heure tournait et et il n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Peut-être que le rouge n'avait toujours pas digéré la plaisanterie ,cachée derrière un morceau de vérité, du fameux « tablier rose ». Saruhiko avait prédit cette réaction exagérée à l'entente de ces mots polissons, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le côté « petite vierge effarouchée » de son mignon Misaki, le faisait craquer à chaque fois. Les insultes que le skateur lui avaient lancés et ses joues flamboyantes étaient si prévisibles et pourtant si amusant. Et excitant. Un petit rire lui échappa. Il jouait l'inaccessible, mais bientôt , c'était une promesse à soi-même, il l'aurait... Tout entier... Son cœur et son corps... Rien qu'à Fushimi Saruhiko... Rien qu'à son amant, à son amoureux... Rien qu'à lui...A LUI...

Une sonnerie interrompit le début de son fou rire dégénéré et de son flot de pensées que l'auteure préfère censurer pour l'instant. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui osait donc le déranger alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de corrompre cette innocence agaçante ? Le bruit sourd d'un vigoureux coup contre sa porte le ramena à la réalité. Ce violent acharnement lui fit comprendre l'identité du visiteur inattendu... ou presque ! Il alla donc de ce pas ouvrir la porte et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la mine furieuse de Misaki derrière elle.

« Putain, il te faut combien de temps pour ouvrir une porte ?!, rugit le rouge en entrant sans qu'on ne l'y invite.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Misaki, répliqua Fushimi en arborant un sourire en coin. »

Le rouge enleva ses chaussures. Son conjoint, aux anges, ferma la porte. Yata dépassa Fushimi d'un pas pressé, mais se stoppa. Il recula jusqu'à revenir à sa hauteur. Saruhiko le regarda faire, amusé. Le skateur se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du bleu. Les yeux élargis par la surprise se fermèrent ensuite pour apprécier ce contact furtif.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom, grommela le membre de HOMRA en rougissant. »

Puis, il se retourna, gêné. Fushimi avait-il omis que ce contraste entre sa timidité et son impulsivité le rendait plus amoureux que jamais ? Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces moments de tendresse qui devenaient, pour son plus grand bonheur, de plus en plus fréquents. Après quelques minutes, la curiosité prit la place de l'émerveillement. Misaki portait des sachets en plastiques, venant sûrement du supermarché du coin. Il les déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine puis vida leur contenu. Saruhiko s'approcha, intrigué. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement en voyant que les sacs ne contenaient que des denrées alimentaires. Mais pas de n'importe quel sorte... Le type de produit qui s'utilise généralement dans un gâteau. Et Yata voulait qu'il contienne ses pulsions ? Rien que pour ça, il devrait se venger en le prenant là tout de suite, sur le plan de travail. Mais il se contenta de le surprendre, en l'enlaçant par derrière. Le rouge tressaillit légèrement, puis baissa la tête en regardant deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

« Ça se voit pas assez que je suis occ...

- Tu vas me faire un gâteau ?, questionna doucement le n°3 de scepter 4. »

Sa question resta un petit moment sans réponse. Il sentit le skateur se raidir dans ses bras. Un moment d'hésitation accompagné du silence se brisa quand le rouge décida de réagir enfin à la question. Il se retourna et fit face au bleu, et il plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux , rieurs, de Fushimi. Les actes valaient mieux que les mots, n'est-ce pas ? Il posa sa main sur le visage de son petit-ami qui se baissa pour réduire la distance entre eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et avec elles, les centimètres insignifiants qui les séparaient disparurent. Il échangèrent un baiser, plus long que le précédent. Saruhiko lui mordilla malicieusement la lèvre supérieure, et Misaki grogna en sachant exactement ce que voulait son partenaire. Il entrouvrit un peu plus sa bouche et une langue s'y glissa aisément. Elle caressa sensuellement celle de son conjoint, dérobant au passage une bonne partie de son oxygène. Yata se maudissait d'avoir pris les devants, et essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper de son emprise en reculant. Il heurta le rebord du plan de travail. Le bleu le serra un peu plus contre lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il commençait à dépasser les limites que le skateur avait imposé.

Et juste au moment où sa main derrière son dos allait soulever le tissu superflu gênant son passage, le rouge rompit subitement le contact. Ah, ce foutu singe ! On lui tend une main et il prend tout le bras ! Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, preuve qu'il n'était pas très content de voir que Misaki lui résister encore.

« Joyeuse Anniversaire, Saruhiko..., murmura le rouge.

- Il est dans le placard..., susurra le bleu à son oreille.

- Hein ?

- Le tablier rose, il est dans le pla-ca-rd...

- Tu pourrais pas oublier l'histoire de ton tablier rose de merde ?, grinça Yata.

- Jamais..., continua le bleu dont la main descendait dangereusement en bas du dos de son partenaire.»

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre un endroit sensible, le rouge le poussa afin qu'il n'aille plus loin. Puis, Yata se retourna pour lui donner une superbe vue sur son dos. Fushimi l'entendait inspirer profondément tout en sortant le dernier article du sachet.

«... Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, au moins ?, demanda le bleu. »

Un ange passa. Puis Misaki secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

«... Je comptais...te demander... de l'aide... Tu es assez doué pour la cuisine...mais... Si ça te dérange... Je peux me débrouiller seul... »

La voix tremblante essayant de formuler une réponse intelligible exprimait à elle seule, le trouble dans lequel Fushimi l'avait plongé. Le bleu savait qu'il embrassait comme un dieu mais quand même ! Comment fera cette petite chose et sans défense au moment où la bête affamée qu'il était irait se jeter sur lui ? Saruhiko imaginait déjà la voix de cet être se brisait dans des notes aigus sous la pression de sa...

Parfois, Yata se posait des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de son partenaire qui ricanait depuis qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Il devait certainement penser à des trucs pas très nets surtout après...ce baiser. Le skateur mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La couleur rosée de ses lèvres témoignait de l'intensité du contact échangé avec Fushimi. Il resta dans la même position un instant, dos au bleu et les mains appuyées sur le meuble, afin de calmer les battements encore un peu rapide de son cœur. Pendant ce temps, l'épéiste fouillait ses placards à la recherche d'ustensiles de cuisine. Un bol, un moule, un fouet... Il ne possédait que le nécessaire :le couple ne pourra donc pas concocter un dessert gastronomique. Le capitaine n'avait même pas de batteur électrique... S'il faut battre les blancs en neige, ce devra être lui qui s'y collera, vu que Misaki ne maîtrisait pas... Il se stoppa net et une idée de génie germa dans son esprit diabolique. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que Saruhiko su qu'il allait s'emparer de cette virginité une bonne fois pour toute... Et il en prendra grand soin.

«Je n'ai pas pu acheté des fraises... Mais j'ai du chocolat noir et.. De la crème liquide, du sucre glace..., énuméra le rouge, en ignorant les manigances louches de son partenaire.

- Tu pourrais me faire une chantilly, s'il te plaît ?, demanda gentiment le membre de scepter 4. »

L'adepte de Howling Flame tilta. Le « s'il te plaît » était de trop. Pas de sous-entendus en plus ? Ça puait l'arnaque. Prudemment, il prit le bol et le fouet que Fushimi lui tendait, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le bleu lui expliqua calmement comment faire. Misaki versa la crème liquide et y ajouta un peu de sucre glace.

« Pour la suite, normalement, il aurait fallu un batteur électrique. Mais on va faire sans..., continua Saruhiko »

Il passa les bras autour de la taille du plus petit, il attrapa le fouet et pencha le bol puis commença à remuer vigoureusement le mélange sucré. Ne sentant aucune mauvaise intention, le rouge se laissa docilement faire et se concentra sur ce que son partenaire essayait de lui inculquer. Yata prit ensuite la relève tandis que le bleu alla s'occuper ailleurs.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, questionna le skateur qui ne voyait pas ce que Fushimi préparait.

- Je vais faire fondre le chocolat.

- Mais tu sais ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai des fraises dans le frigo, et j'ai envie de les manger avec du chocolat et de la chantilly, répondit-il en remuant le chocolat dans la casserole chaude. »

Après un petit moment Fushimi retira la casserole du feu, tandis que le membre de Homra posait le fouet à côté du bol en soupirant d'aise.

« Enfin terminé, déclara-t-il en secouant son bras endolori, j'espère au moins que ça fera l'affaire.

- Allez viens chercher une récompense, rétorqua le bleu en tenant un carré de chocolat entre les dents.

- Chuis pas ton chien à ce que je sache, rétorqua le plus petit.

- Alors si tu ne veux pas venir..., répliqua Fushimi. »

Le bleu s'avança dangereusement vers son conjoint et, avant qu'il ne puise s'échapper, il le piégea dans le creux de ses bras. Il rapprocha le morceau de cacao coincé entre ses dents en direction de la bouche de celui-ci. Yata se débattit, mais finit par céder en espérant que Saruhiko n'en avait plus pour longtemps avec ces bêtises. Le rouge croqua un bout et ses lèvres frôlèrent le sourire défiant de l'épéiste. Il avala la sucrerie légèrement amer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire, obsédé ?, vociféra Misaki.

Oublions les fraises... J'ai changé d'avis au final, murmura doucement l'épéiste à son oreille...

Je ...t'écoute, bredouilla le plus petit.

J'ai envie d'une sucrerie assez originale... Sucrée mais pas écœurante... Un peu mouillée et légèrement acidulée au goût... Garnit d'une crème liquide, blanche et amer...

Tu veux que je trouve ça où moi ?, renchérit le membre de HOMRA.

...Qui fonde sous chacun de mes coups de langue, poursuivit Fushimi en lui léchant l'oreille.»

Son conjoint comprit alors les sous-entendus cachés derrière ces exigences soudaines. Il se dégagea violemment en reculant. Dans son geste maladroit, il heurta le bol de chantilly qui se déversa en partie sur lui. Le capitaine profita de cet occasion en or pour saisir sa main salie et l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Le bleu ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et lécha avidement les doigts recouverts par la crème mousseuse. Sous sa langue hardie, cette main tremblait. Entre ses phalanges froides, les doigts brûlants se serraient. Yata, surpris par ce geste, se laissa faire.

« - Arrête un peu tes conneries, articula le skateur.

Mais voyons, je ne fais que nettoyer les tiennes, Mi-sa-ki..., souffla le bleu, taquin. »

Cette voix rauque le transporta dans un autre univers. Son corps se serrait toujours plus contre celui de l'autre. Les doigts courraient le long du dos du rouge. Plus un seul bruit ne troublait la magie de l'instant, le temps n'avait plus d'effet dans l'atmosphère du monde dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Un frisson électrique parcourut l'échine du plus petit lorsque le bout des doigts glacés frôlèrent le bas de ses reins. Yata ferma les paupières pour mieux apprécier ce toucher quasi-indicible. Il rejeta sensiblement sa tête en arrière.

L'accès de cette gorge facilité, le capitaine saisit cette chance et tendit prudemment sa bouche. II effleura la peau douce et inspira son parfum. Saruhiko la lécha, puis l'embrassa. Les tremblements sous sa main s'intensifièrent. Il s'attarda autour de sa pomme d'Adam qui ronronnait sous sa langue experte. Il le taquina en le mordant et une marque teinta son épiderme d'une couleur écarlate. Le rouge gémit un peu plus fort quand une goutte vermeil cascada dans le creux de son cou. Elle coula entre les lèvres de son partenaire et le goût métallique de ce liquide source de vie, lui fit perdre tout contrôle. La bête sommeillant au plus profond de lui-même s'était brusquement réveillé. Ses crocs gourmands croquèrent une nouvelle fois dans ce fruit ardent. Sous ses lèvres, une respiration difficile se battait contre les soupirs d'aise que son amant retenait.

L'amour, le plaisir , la douleur se mélangeaient et annihilaient tout le reste. Misaki n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur ses soupirs, sur son corps et ni sur son esprit. L'envie de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que cela. La décence, l'angoisse avaient disparu. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses jambes cédaient en même temps que sa volonté. La salive se confondait avec son sang sur son épiderme fébrile. Le membre de HOMRA sentait qu'il remontait pour pouvoir lui voler une nouvelle fois toute son oxygène. Il se laissait entraîner dans l'abîme de ce péché charnel avec celui qu'il aimait.

« Saru...hiko..., tenta le rouge pour essayer de le dissuader d'aller plus loin. »

Les syllabes de son prénom, prononcées avec tant d'érotisme, l'excita davantage. Ce ton indécis et ce souffle bruyant témoignait du trouble physique et mental dans lequel il était. Comment résister à la tentation d'aller plus loin alors que l'autre ne montrait pas une réelle volonté de tout stopper ? Le bleu captura les lèvres entre-ouvertes en guise de réponse. Il rit intérieurement en constatant que son conjoint répondait avec joie à son baiser. Drôle de façon d'essayer de lui faire obstacle...

La fin de ce baiser effaçait toute once de raison à Yata, à bout de souffle. Ce désir trop longtemps contenu écrasait la petite voix qui lui ordonnait de tout arrêter. Ses yeux à demi-fermés ne lui permettait que de voir l'air victorieux qu'affichait son partenaire. L'épéiste avait gagné, alors pourquoi lutter contre cette envie ? Maintenant, il se damnerait pour continuer cette luxurieuse aventure. Et il ne se fit pas prier.

Les souffles ardents se scellèrent une nouvelle fois et le skateur entoura la nuque de Saruhiko de ses bras plus confiants. Les langues se touchèrent, s'enroulèrent et dansèrent ensembles. Le dos du rouge s'arquait et les étincelles que Fushimi avaient répandu, incendiaient son corps. Les mains du bleu se nouèrent derrière le bassin de Misaki. Les caresses devenaient plus insistantes au fil des minutes de ce baiser plus fougueux que le précédent. Le contact fut rompu et le capitaine se décolla sensiblement de son amant.

Il sourit à la mine confuse du rouge qui ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'un léger haussement d'épaule, le gilet mauve de l'épéiste glissa le long de ses bras. Il souleva ensuite l'épais pull blanc du skateur timide, avec cet air provocateur peint sur son visage. Il le déshabillait à une lenteur exagérée. Le plus petit coopéra calmement en levant les bras. Il évitait le regard langoureux que lui lançait le capitaine, et il préféra se concentrer sur les boutons encore attachés de la chemise de celui-ci. Le membre de HOMRA les défit et l'habit rejoignit aussitôt le gilet gisant sur le sol.

Le bleu le prit alors dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. Les mèches flamboyantes lui chatouillaient le menton et à chacune de ses inspirations, une délicieuse odeur emplissait ses poumons. Le rouge voyait clair derrière cette marque d'affection à première vue anodine : son singe tentait de le rassurer. Entouré par ses bras, Yata se sentait incroyablement bien.. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent contre ce torse. Son âme, son cœur et son corps ne faisaient qu'un avec cet être qui incarnait pourtant tout son contraire. Il se laissait bercer par la respiration tranquille de l'épéiste. Cette effluve suave qui se dégageait de lui le transportait dans un état second. Ses doigts s'amusaient à le rendre fou en caressant sensuellement ses hanches dénudées.

Ses mains dessinèrent la silhouette de son amant, chaque centimètre de cette peau nue frissonnait sous ses paumes froides. Le bleu embrassa ses yeux clos, puis lécha ses pommettes teintées par son embarras, d'un rouge inhabituel. Il posa furtivement sa bouche sur celle de Misaki, et il glissa son index dans le bas du rouge. Puis il recula et le tira du bout de ce doigt. Le plus petit, toujours collé aux lèvres addictives de Fushimi, obéit à la traction. Le minuscule bouton en travers du chemin du capitaine céda sous cette pression. Un rictus pervers étira plus que jamais les lèvres pâles du membre de scepter 4. Juste avant que son dos touche le rebord du meuble de la cuisine, il échangea habilement de place avec sa proie docile. Le rouge émit un hoquet surpris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais Saruhiko fut plus rapide et la happa sans vergogne.

Il se plia aux exigences du bleu en râlant intérieurement. Un mouvement plus osé que les autres accompagnait leur échange buccale. Le skateur se cambra et un geignement résonna à travers la pièce. La langue du capitaine lui privait de la parole en occupant la sienne, mais ce bruit suggestif parlait à sa place. La jambe du membre de Scepter 4 se plaçait idéalement entre les jambes de son partenaire et se frottait à une zone érogène de manière impudique. Ce geste pas vraiment déplaisant enclencha immédiatement une réaction physique chez Misaki.

Le bleu voulut trouver un appui en posant sa main sur le meuble de la cuisine, mais elle atterrit au milieu de la casserole remplie de chocolat. La vague tiède de cacao dégoulina du récipient. Indifférent à l'état de propreté de sa main, il s'attaqua une énième fois à la gorge de Yata. Il tatouait son amour par des marques rouges sur la chair qu'il explorait avidement. L'excitation de Saruhiko était à son comble et il accélérait sa descente vers un point d'arrivée dangereux. Du buste sensible jusqu'aux abdominaux si bien tracés, cette promenade anatomique reflétait la passion dévorante qui submergeait le couple jusqu'à lors étranger à ces divines sensations.

La main dégoulinante de chocolat traça des symboles sur le ventre contracté de Yata. Puis la langue s'empressa de recueillir le sillon de la sauce gourmande qui reproduisait abstraitement les lettres du mot « Love ». La salive et le cacao liquide se confondaient sur l'épiderme plus tout à fait chaste et le rouge ne put que geindre un peu plus fort sous ce voluptueux supplice. Le voyage charnel dépassa le nombril de Misaki et le bleu s'attarda un instant à cet endroit précis en l'embrassant délicatement. Le plus petit se retenait difficilement de dire à Fushimi de continuer. Il expira bruyamment pour canaliser sa douleur : son short commençait à devenir trop serré pour cette partie de lui, réveillée par les cajoleries très intenses que subissait corps, atteignant ses limites. Ce foutu singe savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en jouant avec ses nerfs.

Finalement, l'épéiste se décida à passer à l'étape suivante. Il saisit la braguette entre ses incisives et abaissa la fermeture du vêtement. Le membre de HOMRA observait, intrigué, les gestes experts de son amant. Il préféra fermer les yeux quand le vêtement atterrit sur le sol, bien trop embarrassé pour assister à la suite des événements. Il serra les poings quand le dernier rempart qui recouvrait sa virilité tomba. La seule chose qu'il put percevoir c'est l'esclaffement de son partenaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à un point de non-retour. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière, pour le plus grand bonheur du bleu et pour le plus profond désarroi du rouge.

Yata sursauta lorsque des phalanges effleura son érection. Il frissonna et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son angoisse naissante. Puis il poussa une profonde plainte quand ils se resserrèrent autour de son membre. A peine , Saruhiko l'avait-il touché que son corps grimpait à une allure folle les marches du 7eme ciel. La prise autour du membre se raffermit et son possesseur se cambra. De haut en bas et de bas en haut, les gestes lents de la main du bleu enseignaient les joies du plaisir physique à ce corps à sa merci. Misaki se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de contenir sa voix qui voulait signifier indécemment qu'il aimait ça. La vitesse des doigts redoubla et s'appliqua avec ardeur à lui faire ressentir les meilleurs sensations qu'il puisse exister : son partenaire ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de tout le reste, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

Saisissant cette opportunité, l'autre main recouverte de chocolat du capitaine se fraya un chemin vers une autre zone ... beaucoup plus intéressante. Tout en continuant d'imprimer les même mouvements sur la verge du skateur, Fushimi inséra son index dans l'entrée intime. Un soubresaut ébranla le corps du rouge en sentant cet intrus s'introduire en lui inopinément. Ayant prévu cet réaction, l'épéiste détourna son attention en léchant sans retenu le sexe qui se gonfla à ce subite contact. Sa main s'arrêta à la base de la verge tandis que sa langue reprit la suite jusqu'à humidifier complètement cette zone. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'index à l'intérieur du membre de HOMRA. Ses doigts collants, pris au piège, se mouvait en des va-et-vient avec précaution. Pour ne pas être déranger dans cette délicate préparation, le bleu prit le pénis de son partenaire en bouche, en maniant sa langue de manière très subtil et sensuel.

Fushimi jubilait. Le rouge était devenu son pantin dont les gestes ne dépendaient que de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Il suffisait d'un coup de langue plus insistant que les précédents ou de doigts s'avançant encore plus profondément pour que ce corps sensible se plie et en demande encore plus. Il s'émerveillait devant cette nouvelle facette du membre de HOMRA que lui seul pourrait observer et manipuler à sa guise. Mais il restait encore beaucoup à voir...

Misaki n'en pouvait plus, et se retenir devenait une tâche presque infaisable. De son souffle irrégulier s'échappait des gémissements intenses, causés par cette bouche chaude et ces doigts gênants. Son cerveau ne répondait plus et son corps devenait fiévreux au milieu de toute cette luxure. Des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient sur ses muscles contractés et ses bras le soutenaient tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Yata s'approchait de ce point culminant, il voulait le dire à Saruhiko qui englobait presque en entier son membre dans sa cavité buccale, mais il n'arrivait même pas à aligner correctement deux syllabes intelligibles à cause de l'émotion qui entravait sa respiration. Des spasmes de plaisir lui parvenaient à travers tout son être depuis ces endroits érogènes fortement sollicités depuis de tortueuses minutes.

Un fluide se mêla à l'arrière-goût de cacao sur le palais du bleu. Il stoppa tous ces gestes. Le capitaine avala ce liquide. Un reste blanchâtre dégoulinait aux commissures de ses lèvres, relevés en un sourire malsain. Il recula en retirant prudemment ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant. Le corps de celui-ci encore chaud se relâchait peu à peu mais tremblait toujours. Le skateur avait tellement honte qu'il en mourrait et il dissimula son visage rouge d'embarras derrière ses mains. Il avait joui dans la bouche de l'épéiste.

Tandis que le rouge essayait tant bien que mal de s'en remettre, le membre de scepter 4 se releva et continua tranquillement de se déshabiller. Finalement, il prit délicatement une des mains du membre de HOMRA entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avec douceur. Son amant tressaillit à ce contact et se décida à ouvrir un œil. Le visage de son singe se rapprocha du sien et il glissa tendrement sa paume contre sa joue. Les regards se croisèrent inévitablement et Misaki lut quelque chose d'inédit dans les yeux de Fushimi : de l'inquiétude. Non pas pour lui-même mais bel et bien pour son cher et tendre Yata. Après tout, il l'avait un peu contraint à se plier à ses envies pas très catholiques. Mais ce n'est pas comme-ci il n'avait pas aimé ça...

Le plus petit entoura la nuque du capitaine de ses bras. Il sourit en jouant avec les mèches sombres un peu emmêlées à l'arrière de son crâne. La bouche de l'épéiste tremblait d'impatiente et s'entrouvrait afin de quémander un baiser. Mais il se retenait, attendant la réponse de son partenaire à sa silencieuse demande.

« Alors on flippe, le singe ?, ria le rouge. »

Saruhiko fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'avoir laisser transparaître son appréhension sur son visage. Une syllabe sortit de sa gorge pour répliquer, mais des lèvres douces le réduit au silence. L'amour relevé par une pointe d'amusement se lisait facilement sur le visage du skateur. Il n'avait pas pu résister à cette mine boudeuse, un peu enfantine. Émerveillée , Fushimi fut atteint par ce sourire qui se propagea sur ses lèvres.

Puis les caresses buccales s'approfondirent une énième fois et le bleu reprit peu à peu le contrôle. Il serra davantage cet frêle enveloppe contre lui. Son érection frôla le sexe de Yata qui réagit en geignant doucement. Ses mains descendirent, traçant le contour de sa silhouette. Il attrapa ses hanches et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Instinctivement, les jambes du rouge s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de l'épéiste qui le pénétra précautionneusement.

Le corps de Misaki se figea et une vive douleur traversa le bas de son dos. Le membre de Scepter 4 stoppa tous ses mouvement lorsqu'il perçut le mal-être de son amant. Il le déposa soigneusement sur le plan de travail et il attendit que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence, imposée un peu brusquement. Malgré la préparation, la souffrance restait à peinte supportable. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux noisettes . Des secondes semblables à des heures s'écoulèrent. Le membre de HOMRA émit un faible « Vas-y... » et le bleu s'exécuta, hésitant.

Lentement Fushimi commença à bouger. La douleur arracha une grimace au plus petit qui canalisait cette souffrance dans ses poings serrés. Saruhiko se pencha et l'embrassa, espérant le soulager du calvaire qu'il endurait courageusement. Le baiser finit, le rouge posa son front contre l'épaule solide de l'épéiste. Des gouttes salées et tièdes mouillèrent la peau ivoire. Le membre du n°3 de scepter 4 s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses entrailles. Les ongles de Yata se plantèrent dans l'épiderme lisse où des marques de griffures apparurent aussitôt. Un hurlement déchirant ainsi qu'une plainte rauque retentirent à l'unisson. Des plaies fraîches, s'écoulaient le sang précieux. La vitesse du bassin s'accéléra brutalement. Le skateur resserra son étreinte autour du buste de son bien-aimé, priant pour partager le plaisir que ressentait sa moitié. Les souffles saccadés se rencontrèrent et les langues s'entremêlaient, accompagnant les coups de butoir qui s'intensifiaient dans le corps pourtant novice. Chacun de ses allers-venus brisaient les hanches de l'un et faisaient perdre la raison à l'autre.

Le bleu ne s'était jamais sentie aussi comblé, et il culpabilisait un peu d'en profiter seul. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas contenir ses pulsions devant ce corps qui transpirait le chocolat et la sensualité. Chacun de ses halètements le poussaient à vouloir le brisait encore plus. Les tremblements sous ses paumes témoignaient de la torture qu'il endurait pour lui. Qu'importe si il gardait des cicatrices de cette danse frénétique, se sera un un peu comme un trophée de guerre. Il mordit sauvagement le cou dénudé en guise de revanche. Saruhiko grogna quand l'antre de Misaki enserra sa verge.

Le rouge se cambra soudainement. Un puissant sursaut avait secoué tout son être et des ondes étranges et différentes de la douleur parcouraient tous son être. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quand son amant retoucha le même point, son esprit se vida et il ne put que ressentir cette vague... de plaisir ? Un rire sadique éclata entre deux inspirations.

« Je vais te manger... tout cru, expira Fushimi dans l'oreille du skateur ».

Le bleu redoubla de précision et d'ardeur en visant sa prostate si bien cachée. Yata goûta une nouvelle fois à cette concupiscence... Encore et encore... Son cœur menaçait de le lâcher à tout moment, son cerveau ne recevait plus aucune information. Il ne restait que cette luxurieuse complaisance dans laquelle il nageait tout entier.

« Encore...plus...Saruhiko..., réclama sans gêne le membre de HOMRA »

Afin de répondre à sa voluptueuse demande, le concerné le porta et le plaqua contre son réfrigérateur. Son amant en eut le souffle coupée. La froideur de l'électroménager contrastait avec la fièvre qui brûlait entièrement Yata. Celui-ci frissonna et soupira lorsque l'épéiste reprit de nouveau le rythme soutenu de ses coups de reins. Son dos se cognait sans pitié contre cette porte glacée et métallique. Le frigo chancelait et son contenu tintait, témoignant ainsi de la violence de leurs ébats sexuels. Le bleu agrippa plus fortement les cuisses de son partenaire où des marques violettes ne tarderaient pas à graver douloureusement la trace de ses doigts. La fougue de l'épéiste l'excitait. La pression de son sexe en lui le remplissait d'une ivresse totale. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'extase suprême.

« Je vais... commença difficilement le skateur. »

Le capitaine ne le laissa pas continuer et lécha la salive qui coulait aux coins de ses lèvres. Fushimi n'avait pas besoin d'explication et ses paroles inutiles l'empêchaient d'entendre ce souffle hachurée si érotique. Misaki hoqueta et rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre la porte du meuble glacé. Ses muscles se crispèrent et un spasme intense l'envahit.

Une substance blanchâtre souillait son torse et se mélangeait à sa sueur et au reste de chocolat. Ce fluide orgasmique ruisselait le long de sa verge. Quelques secondes après, cette essence se répandit dans son antre, cette fois non pas issue de lui, mais du sexe encore frémissant de son partenaire à bout de souffle.

Le bleu appuya son front contre celui de son bien-aimé qui ferma ses yeux. Exténués, ils reprenaient peu à peu une respiration régulière. La prise autour de sa nuque se relâcha et il posa furtivement sa bouche sur celle du plus petit. Un rictus moqueur étira la bouche du plus grand et un sincère « je t'aime » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le membre de HOMRA tressaillit contre cette poitrine, contre ce cœur qui ne battait que pour lui. Ces mots enrobés de douceur et de tendresse le faisait fondre

Une sonnerie retentit, troublant le moment de paix et de détente des deux tourtereaux. Fushimi choisit d'abord d'ignorer cet agaçant visiteur mais ce fut sans compter l'acharnement de celui-ci. Il pesta et du quitter à contre cœur ce corps attirant. Il se retira et Yata,visiblement aussi agacé que lui, exprima son mécontentement en grognant. Le skateur reposa les pieds par terre, mais cet équilibre fut de courte durée à cause de la douleur en bas de son dos. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid.

Saruhiko qui commençait déjà à s'habiller eut un petit rire. Le membre de HOMRA n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier ce manque de compassion de la part de son concubin et lança un regard noir à cette tête de singe au-dessus de lui. On donnait de sa personne et voilà comment on le remerciait ! L'épéiste aurait pu contempler cette air colérique sur ce visage si mignon pendant des heures , si on ne martelait pas comme un fou furieux le bouton de sa sonnette d'entrée.

« J'arrive !, s'énerva-t-il en se débattant contre son pantalon qui ne voulait plus rentrer sur lui. »

Trop fatigué pour se battre avec son vêtement, l'ancien rouge préféra le laissait au sol et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de son appartement, habillé d'un caleçon et de sa chemin blanche ouverte. Il déverrouilla la porte et...

Anna leva sa frimousse enfantine et blasée habituelle vers le propriétaire des lieux, le doigt encore appuyé sur la sonnette. Mikoto la souleva en tenant l'arrière de ses vêtements et la porta tel un chaton pour la poser à côté de lui. Elle devint alors sage comme une image. Mais le duo n'était pas seul... Heureusement que le palier de son appartement était assez large pour accueillir la bande des rouges. Son ancien clan au grand complet se tenait debout, devant lui. Au moins, les voisins n'auraient pas à se plaindre du bruit, car ils restaient mués dans un étrange silence, avec un sourire niais collé sur leur visage. Franchement, ils tombaient toujours à point nommés ceux-là...

« Bonne anniversaire, déclara Anna.

- Bonne anniversaire, répétèrent toute la foule à Saruhiko ».

L'épéiste écarquilla ses yeux, stupéfait. Puis secoua faiblement sa tête de gauche à droite :ceux là, ils ne changeraient jamais ! Mais il garda ses paroles attendries pour lui-même et se contenta d'exprimer un poli remerciement. Une si gentille attention, même venant de barbares tel que eux, devaient être remerciée, non ? La scène amusa Mikoto et Anna qui ne laissèrent transparaître qu'une légère expression amusée au milieu des éclats de joie de leurs confrères. Izumo toussota pour ramener tout le monde au calme et prit la parole.

«Je pense qu'on va repartir, parce que tu as l'air vraiment très occupé d'après ce qu'on a entendu, rigola Kusanagi, une cigarette pas encore entamée à la bouche.

- Je n'ai rien entendu parce que Mikoto-san me bouchait les oreilles, fit remarquer Anna.

L'épéiste haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais il comprit très vite quoi parler le barman. Découvrir que son amant était aussi bruyant pendant l'acte l'amusa beaucoup. Une voix familière interrompit ses pensées.

- Un petit mot quand même à la caméra, Fushimi-kun ?, demanda Totsuka armé de son fidèle appareil d'enregistrement. »

Le caméraman n'eut droit qu'à un soupir exaspéré. Il savait très bien que le bleu resterait muet devant son objectif, mais tout était bon pour restait un peu plus longtemps sur le pas de sa porte... Juste le temps d'assouvir la curiosité de toute la joyeuse troupe : mais à qui appartenait ces hurlements aigus et érotiques qui traversaient les murs ?

Ils étaient devant la porte depuis une dizaine de minutes et personne n'avait osé faire un mouvement en entendant ses bruits vraiment suggestifs. On aurait dit qu'un meuble menaçait de tomber dans l'appartement de Saruhiko. Tout le monde avait d'abord cru à un cambrioleur mais en entendant les cris de jouissance, l'hypothèse de l'effraction s'effaça peu à peu de leurs esprits... Et ne tint plus debout quand ils constatèrent l'apparence débraillée du membre de scepter 4.

Chacun avait une idée en tête, mais toutes se rejoignaient. La popularité de l'épéiste auprès de la gente féminine était légendaire et tous imaginait celle qui avait eu la chance de le tenir compagnie durant le jour de son anniversaire. Celle ?

L'objectif de la caméra filma au-dessus de l'épaule de Fushimi et zooma sur la silhouette qui se relevait avec peine derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Tous les regards étaient braqué dessus et Saruhiko se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient avec autant d'attention.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention, ce genre de douleur ne se guérit pas en deux minutes, Misaki..., avisa le capitaine à la personne dans sa cuisine. »

Misaki ? Kusanagi tilta à l'entente de ce prénom. Des Misaki, il y en avait des milliers, des belles, des mignonnes, des sublimes à Shizume City alors pourquoi un mauvais pressentiment bloqua sur l'image d'un certain idiot de HOMRA ?

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon putain de prénom, satané singe, jura la voix derrière le comptoir ».

Le petit monde sur le palier se statufia. Les mentons descendirent jusqu'au sol, la cigarette de Izumo les rejoignit puis ce fut au tour de la caméra de Totsuka. Kamamoto avala son sandwich de travers et sa quinte de toux ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Un horrible silence accompagné d'un embarras collectif pesa dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Finalement, on brisa le silence.

« The Chihuahua ... with a man ?, conclua enfin Eric dans la langue de Shakespeare. »

Mikoto éclata d'un rire sonore et Anna qui ne comprenait rien à la coquette situation, l'observa avec des yeux aussi ronds que ses billes. Le bleu quand à lui, comprenait parfaitement ce qui passait, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il observait d'un air las, le roi se pliait de rire en se tenant les côtes. De toute façon, ce n'était plus lui qui travaillait avec cette bande de gangster.

Misaki, intrigué par ce rire familier et pourtant étrange, tourna la tête vers Saruhiko. Lui, aussi resta pétrifier devant les invités surprises du propriétaire. Il croisa les yeux exorbités de Kusanagi, son attention se porta sur la petite fille aux côtés d'un roi rouge au bord de l'étouffement. Sa courte vie défila devant ses yeux. Une excuse vite. Quelque chose. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge subitement sèche. Un mensonge ne passerait vraiment pas. Le skateur était nu, derrière ce comptoir qui protégeait encore un peu sa dignité. Les multiples marques, bien roses, coloraient sa peau de toutes parts surtout autour de son cou découvert et à la vue de tous. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Yata masqua sa bouche avec sa main en rougissant, et ne se souvenait plus exactement du volume sonore qu'avait atteint sa voix. Et l'allure au-delà du simple « négligé » de son amant n'arrangeait vraiment rien. Putain. Putain de merde. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bordel ?

« Sinon, j'ai préparé un gâteau pour l'occasion, Fushimi-kun, dit Anna. »

Anna, faisait diversion, s'il en profitait pour se suicider ? Le bleu soupira devant la tête dramatique que tirait son partenaire. Il décida de répondre à la proposition de la benjamine afin d'améliorer les choses et s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de la fillette. Il posa ensuite gentiment sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

« J'apprécie vraiment ton attention, Anna-chan. Mais il y a peine quelques minutes, j'ai goûté pour la première fois à une part d'un succulent gâteau... commença-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui. »

Gros blanc. L'épéiste se releva en prenant une grande inspiration. Tout le monde déglutit. Y compris Yata qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Et, j'aimerai vraiment continuer à le dévorer. Et ça jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Alors repassez me voir demain !, ria le membre de Scepter 4 en claquant la porte au nez des rouges.»

* * *

_The End !_

Alors, vous avez kiffez ? Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire la fin de cette OS. Imaginez les réactions de chaque membre HOMRA si ils découvraient par hasard que Misaki entretenait ce genre de relation avec Fushimi. Oui, c'est vrai, voir Mikoto péter un gros fou rire alors que tout le monde sort sa poker face, ça doit faire bizarre mais ça serait tellement mettant !

Aaaah, contre le frigo ! *soupir* Qui ne rêverait pas de ça franchement ? Au début, je voulais mettre une levrette mais je me disais que ça faisait vraiment trop classique. J'adore mettre des objets un peu "spéciaux" à chacun de mes lemons, c'est trop bandant. Oui, on me l'a souvent dit, mes lubies sont un peu étranges ! ^o^

N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews ! 

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	3. Le soir de ton anniversaire

_Continuons ! _

_Eh oui et les scènes de cul, c'est terminé pour le moment ! Sortez vos mouchoirs, y a de l'émotion dans l'air, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! _

_**Pairing :** Sarumi_

_**Genre :** Romane/ Drame/ Death-fic (ma première dans ce genre !) _

_**Rating :** T, pour la violence ? _

**_Résumé_**

_ La lune et les étoiles étaient les seules spectatrices de ce combat. Les ténèbres étaient chassées tantôt par des flammes rouges, tantôt par des flammes bleues. Le silence était brisée tantôt par des hurlements coléreux, tantôt par un rire sonore et dégénéré._

_Tu l'avais abandonné, Misaki. Tu avais changé, Saruhiko. Un fossé s'est creusé entre vous. Un énième combat allonge la liste de vos nombreux affrontements. Toujours plus de violence. Toujours plus de haine. Mais quelque part, cachés au fond des cœurs meurtris: la tristesse, les regrets et... l'amour. En cette nuit fatale, ils vont se l'avouer, ils vont se pardonner. Et... ils vont devoir se quitte pour l'éternité. _

* * *

_« Hey Saruhiko, si je te donne toute la viande de mon bentô, tu me promettras qu'on restera ensemble pour toujours ? »_

Cette histoire avait tout d'abord commencé par une amitié innocente et juvénile. Combien de fois Misaki et lui avaient fait la promesse de ne jamais se quitter ? La mémoire de Fushimi lui faisait tout d'un coup défaut. Ses souvenirs s'embrumaient et cette émotion y était pour quelque chose. Cette possessivité maladive qui l'empêchait presque de vivre, qui l'oppressait et qui pesait lourdement sur son cœur. Cette perte de mémoire n'était de toute façon pas très grave. Ce n'était que des promesses en l'air de pauvres lycéens naïfs et sans expérience de la dureté de la vie. Toute cette noirceur qui l'empêchait de dormir, émanait de lui et de ses souvenirs imparfaits et morcelés. Il veut oublier, mais en même temps, il garde cette volonté et cette envie de recommencer avec son ancien ami. L'épéiste n'avait plus personne à ses côtés et il savait que lui et son égocentrisme y étaient pour quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais pu accepter que le skateur puisse être attirer par une autre personne que lui. Il serrait les dents à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet enfoiré de roi rouge, Mikoto Suoh. Le bleu le haïssait plus que tout, il lui avait pris une chose précieuse et inestimable. Cette chose qu'il avait gagné avec des années d'amitié, il l'avait dérobé par de banales minutes d'extase, par une simple bouteille brûlé par des flammes rouges. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient rejoint HOMRA. Misaki avait suivi Mikoto et Fushimi avait suivi Misaki. Mais peu à peu, le bleu n'arrivait plus à supporter les compliments et les sourires qui ne lui étaient plus adressés. Cette lassitude engendra un vide, puis une douleur indescriptible. Pour la première fois , son ami avait détourné les yeux de lui. Il n'avait plus d'attaches, son ami ne remarquait pas le mal dont il souffrait. Il se sentait horriblement seul et délaissé comme un animal dont personne ne voulait. Las de toute cette souffrance et de cette effroyable solitude, il avait préféré quitté ce monde rouge qui s'obstinait à le rejeter.

La première personne à qui il l'avait annoncé, était Yata Misaki. A son meilleur ami. Au membre le plus dévoué des Howling Flame. A son ancien ami qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Dans cette ruelle crasseuse, adossé à ce mur froid, les traits du skateur s'étaient déformés à cause de l'incompréhension et de la colère ressenties. Ils ne se comprenaient plus. Pourquoi cette mine surprise, Yata ? Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu l'avais abandonné. Ne pose pas ta main sur cette marque maudite tatouée sur son torse. Cette marque qui lui lacérait le cœur. Cette marque que tu aimais tant, et qu'il détestait. La main glacée du bleu avait repoussé celle chaude du rouge. Les flammes rouges léguées par ce tatouage le brûlaient. Lui noircissaient l'épiderme. Mais cette douleur physique n'était rien comparer à cette envie de se déchirer la peau, d'effacer cette gravure qui n'avait jamais rien signifié. C'est une séparation qui devait être définitive. Ils ne devaient plus être ami. Mais l'étincelle que Fushimi avait allumé dans le regard triste de son ancien ami lors de son départ pour scepter 4... Il voulait la revoir. Il avait enfin retrouvé un peu du bonheur. Il l'avait ri, les doigts encore fumants sur son torse meurtri.

Au fil du temps, rien ne les unissait à part la haine et la jalousie qui habitaient les deux cœurs en manque. En manque de l'autre. Le vide causé par la disparition subite de leur amitié devait être bouché. Les provocations et les injures faisaient parti de leur quotidien. Misaki avait bien tenté de ressouder cette amitié mais cela s'était soldé par un échec. Cette proposition avait déclenché un fou rire et une réplique moqueuse de la part de Fushimi. Finalement, leur relation ne s'était jamais vraiment terminé. Au contraire, elle s'était renforcée, tout en attristant le rouge et en délectant le bleu. Leurs rencontres s'étaient transformées en une sorte de drogue, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre. Drogue qu'ils s'injectaient par leurs combats et le sang versaient par leurs blessures béantes. Depuis longtemps, le privilège des moments intimes partagés ni même celui de son sourire ne lui était plus accordés. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre lui et Misaki. Alors pourquoi, même en sachant que plus rien ne lui sera accordé, il en voulait toujours plus ? Guérir le mal par la mal, voilà quel solution ils avaient trouvé pour panser les plaies du cœur. Solution précaire qui devenait inutile contre la rage et ce sentiment de frustration qui s'accumulaient en rendant les combats de plus en plus violent.

L'épée de Saruhiko contrait les coups de batte fulgurants de son adversaire. La lune et les étoiles étaient les seules spectatrices de ce combat. Les ténèbres étaient chassées tantôt par des flammes rouges, tantôt par des flammes bleues. Le silence était brisée tantôt par des hurlements coléreux, tantôt par un rire sonore et dégénéré. Il sortit de sa manches ses atouts cachés. Ses petites lames regorgeant du puissant fluide rouge, couleur propre aux membres de HOMRA dont il ne faisait plus partie. Les poignards lancées avec précision vers le skateur furent contrées par la planche de celui-ci.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis son départ, cette question infernale résonnait en écho dans son esprit tourmenté. La mélancolie des jours heureux lui revenait en mémoire à chaque minute de la journée tel une maladie incurable profondément ancré dans son cœur et dans son âme. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ce monde. Il y avait toujours Kusanagi, Anna, Kamamoto et tout le reste... Mais ce ne sera jamais plus pareil sans Mikoto et Totsuka. Yata avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras. Plus que jamais. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, en train de se battre en plein milieu de la nuit avec son ancien meilleur ami. Le besoin d'amour se remplaçait facilement par un débordement de colère et de haine. Une fois de plus, il avait cédé à son flot de parole agaçant. Misaki était plus sensible que jamais et le bleu comptait bien en profiter. Le skateur déversait toute sa peine sur Fushimi à travers ses coups et ses flammes. Mais ça ne lui apportait rien de bon. Rien de plus que de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. N'en avait-il pas déjà eu assez ? Les yeux larmoyants de Anna et les lèvres tremblantes de Kusanagi n'avaient-ils pas suffit ? Son cœur se serrait, et les sourires qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais lui faisaient mal, atrocement mal. Cette expression arrogante qui lui était adressée l'énervait au plus au point. Derrière les lunettes , un regard rempli de démence l'observait malicieusement. Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à ça depuis ce jour fatidique. Où était passé son sourire timide ? Où était passé ses attentions subtiles ? Tous cela maintenant remplacé par un fou binoclard qui devenait violent et provocateur à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Était-ce lui la raison pour laquelle le rouge s'était changé en bleu ? Les questions sans réponses s'enchaînaient et il se noyait. Yata n'aurait pas pu répondre tout seul à ses questions, mais un sentiment de culpabilité le poursuivait. Sa faute à lui ? On dirait bien. A chacune de leurs barbares retrouvailles, Misaki ne pouvait s'arrêter de fixer la chair brûlée qui dépassait des vêtements de Fushimi. Là où se trouvait le tatouage d'autrefois qui s'était envolée comme une poussière vermeil lors de la mort de Mikoto. Cette cicatrice qui recouvrait dans le passé, une autre de leur promesse. Son cœur est juste à côté de cette cicatrice. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que le skateur ne l'avait entendu battre ? Depuis le lycée, certainement. Mais tout ceci ressemblait à une chimère, à un rêve. Le rouge se réveille brusquement et tombe. Il entend ce ricanement. Il tombe de haut. Il repense à la mort de ses amis. Encore et encore. Contre Fushimi, il se bat comme une bête enragé. Au fond d'un abîme. L'obscurité y est maître et l'avale tout entier. Il veut se relever, mais ne trouve aucun appui, aucune aide.

Le skateur est allongé par terre, épuisé et essoufflé. Sa planche jonche le sol à quelques mètres de lui et sa batte lui semble si lourde dans sa main ensanglantée. Il enlève son bonnet et le jette à côté de sa planche. Sa bouche s'étire en admirant le ciel nocturne parsemé d'une multitude d'étoiles. Mais son sourire s'efface et des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ce goût métallique se répand dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce murmure quasiment inaudible se meurt au fond de sa gorge. La pointe d'un sabre chatouille son cou vulnérable. Il frissonne à ce contact. Il ferme les yeux et serre le poing.

« Relève-toi. »

La voix grave ne veut pas qu'il faiblisse. Yata n'a pas envie d'exécuter l'ordre que lui a donné Fushimi, même sous la menace de cette lame étincelante. Son corps ne répond pas, tous ses muscles sont paralysés par cette souffrance aussi bien physique que mentale.

« N'essaye pas de fuir, Misaki ! »

La voix s'énerve. Il est trop tôt pour abandonné. Il est trop tard, il faut assumer les conséquences. C'est lui qui l'a rendu comme cela. En l'ignorant. En le méprisant au profit d'un pauvre roi , seul jusqu'à la fin.

« Pourquoi ?! »

La lame s'ôte du cou. La voix crie, transperce le silence. Et répète toujours le même mot. Ces lettres, ces syllabes, ce mot qui traduisent toute cette peine. Il lance mollement sa batte contre la silhouette debout devant lui, qui l'évite facilement. L'arme atterrit plus loin derrière le bleu dans un bruit métallique qui résonne avec ses hurlements. Peut-être que Misaki se sentira mieux après avoir écouter les raisons. Ses raisons. Pour expliquer cette trahison, ce départ, ce changement. Leur changement. Pourquoi avoir mis autant de distance entre eux ? Le rouge continue à prononcer ce mot, sa voix déchirante se destine à son ancien ami, surpris de cette soudaine détresse.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Les cris désespérés s'arrêtent. Le skateur se redresse douloureusement et lève la tête vers son adversaire. Ses yeux ambres s'agrandissent. Ce chuchotement est sincère. Ce ton est celui d'un condamné. Fushimi ne ment pas. Celui-ci lâche son sabre souillé et ses lunettes au sol. Les larmes commencent à couler. Il s'écroule à genoux, face au rouge. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. La vérité est sortie dans un instant pareil. Il garde la tête baissée pour ne pas exposer sa faiblesse qui coule le long de ses joues. Voilà, il a parlé. Il avait prononcé les mots interdits, ceux qui résumaient à eux seuls, la relation complexe qui unissait le duo.

« Tu m'... aimes ? »

Aucune réponse pour confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu. Juste des sanglots mal contenus. Misaki ne sachant plus quoi faire, s'approche doucement. Il écarte sa main qui essuie maladroitement les larmes de son visage. Le bleu relève le menton. Ses yeux sont humides et ses joues sont teintées d'une couleur rosée. Misaki tend son bras et caresse la joue tiède et mouillée de Fushimi. Le rouge sourit devant l'expression dramatique du capitaine. L'atmosphère a soudainement changé : un mélange d'embarras et de regrets pèse entre eux. Ne sachant plus quoi faire devant cette soudaine tristesse, il ouvre ses bras et le bleu n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Des bras hésitants étreignent sa taille, comme-ci il était devenu la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse en ce monde. Comme une chose fragile qui allait bientôt se briser. Saruhiko reconnaissait ce contact. Cette chaleur... lui était soudain redevenu si familière. Comme-ci c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient touchés. Il inspire le parfum léger de Yata, un peu mêlé à l'odeur persistante du sang. Le skateur pose son visage contre l'épaule de son ancien ami afin de cacher la peine qui déforment peu à peu son sourire. Les gouttes salées tombent petit à petit. Pourquoi pleure-il ? Il est heureux mais triste de devoir déjà quitter ce bonheur éphémère.

« Embrasse-moi »

Fushimi tressaillit et recule. Il plonge son regard dans celui, embrumé du rouge. Il hésite. Misaki reste immobile et il ferme les yeux. Il attend patiemment, le rouge aux joues. Le bleu serre un peu plus fort ce corps brûlant et fébrile contre lui. La distance entre eux se raccourcit, jusqu'à sembler inexistante. Ils retiennent leurs souffles. Un cœur recommence à battre. Est-il bien réel ? Fushimi n'est sûre de rien pour le moment. Il se penche un peu plus. L'instant est tellement unique et délicat qu'un mot de trop, qu'un geste inutile pourraient le briser. La bouche de l'épéiste se pose doucement sur celle de son bien-aimé. Les doutes s'envolent, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Ils ne font qu'un. Cette douceur et ses sentiments qui remontent les transportent sur une planète, loin de tout. Dans un monde où la limite du temps n'est pas. Puis il le sent succomber au bout de ses propres lèvres. Fushimi se sépare de lui et la réalité les rattrape, les arrache de ce rêve utopique.

« Misaki... ? »

Aucune réplique. Juste tes paupières qui restent désespérément closes. Dans ces bras, la chaleur s'évapore petit à petit. Ce souffle, signe de vie, disparaît. Aucune réplique à l'entente du prénom maudit. Un sourire survit néanmoins sur ses lèvres . Ce sourire qui voulait tout dire : la fin du commencement. Que se passe-t-il enfin ?! Pas maintenant... Ce n'est pas drôle pour lui, décroche ce sourire stupide de ton visage. Les larmes se remettent à couler. Comme le sang qui s'écoule de cette blessure fatale qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Merci... »

Ne dis pas merci. Ne le lui dis pas comme ça. Tu t'en vas. Reviens. Il est vraiment désolé alors... Reviens. N'es-tu pas bien dans ses bras ? Ne le laisse pas à nouveau seul. Après tout, tu es son bien-aimé. Ne rejoins pas à nouveau Mikoto. Fushimi est vivant et il t'aime. Il te serre dans ses bras : il ne veut pas te quitter. Il pleure : il ne pourra plus jamais vivre si tu pars tout de suite. Il hurle ton nom au ciel: il garde espoir et il veut que tu entendes sa voix. Les gouttes salées s'écrasent sur ton visage endormi.

« Je...t'aime, Saruhiko... Joyeux anniversaire, foutu singe »

Chut, ne parle pas. Ne gaspille pas ton inestimable énergie pour un monstre comme lui. Il s'en veut. Oh oui, qu'il s'en veut. C'est la fin, il ne respire plus. Fushimi serre plus fort que jamais ce corps sans vie contre lui. Cette phrase l'attriste plus que tout. Parce que... tu ne l'avais jamais oublié.

La lune et les étoiles étaient les seuls spectatrices de ce triste spectacle. Les ténèbres redevenaient maître des lieux et s'engouffraient dans le trou béant creusé dans la poitrine du bleu. Le silence était à peine dérangé par des sanglots qu'il ne retenait plus, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter.

* * *

_Terminée !_

Je n'ai presque rien à dire sur cet OS, venu sur un coup de tête. L'inspiration... " Ça repart, puis sa revient" comme le disait une célèbre chanson de Claude François, si je m'en souviens bien. Et là, je crois qu'elle m'est bel et bien revenu. Mais pour une courte histoire bien triste. Je ne raffole pas vraiment de ce genre, mais il faut faire avec ! Je pense que ce sont les OST de bleach qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur ce pairing. Surtout, "Never Meant to belong" pour ceux qui connaissent.

_Fais tourner les reviews, man !_

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	4. L'orgie bleue : l'anniversaire

**_Poursuivons, poursuivons ! _**

J'ai de quoi vous remettre sur pied après le précédent SaruMi un peu tristounet. Ici, on parle de cul. (pour changer) Alors, je vous préviens, c'est un truc qui est sorti de mon esprit tordu et qui n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux. Un petit OS pour planer de temps en temps, ça va pas nous tuer ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette OS a "pairing". Bien sûr, il est yaoi. (vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre de ma part en même temps ?)

Alors, explication du titre. Anniversaire : ça me semble logique. Bleue : Devinette : dans K, qu'es-ce qui est bleu et qui assez sexy pour que je prenne l'écrire un truc de 4000 mots dessus ?. Orgie : Joker. ( chercher une définition dans le petit larousse )

**Genre :** Romane (?) / Humour.

**Pairing :** Scepter 4/ Fushimi ou Fushimi/ Scepter 4, excepté bien sûr la chose qui sert de lieutenant à Fushimi. (Non, j'adooore Seiri, je vous assure !)

**Rating :** Entre T et M. Je sais pas encore. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon, mais présence de lime assez explicite ! Yaoi, bien entendu.

_**Résumé **_

_Cette troisième histoire nous ouvre les portes des coulisses de scepter 4. Ce qui se passe en dehors du travail. Le mystère des heures supplémentaires sera lui, aussi résolu. Découvrez de nouvelles facettes de votre clan préféré ! Redécouvrez le caractère de ce Fushimi, fou à souhait ! Sa folie est contagieuse et se propage dangereusement parmi ses collègues masculins. À ce jour, aucun antidote n'a été trouvé. Mais à scepter 4, personne ne s'en plaint vraiment._

Ce résumé ne vous a pas mis à l'eau à la bouche ? Et si je vous dis, que c'est en POV Fushimi ? On devient plus intéressé tout d'un coup là, bande d'accro à Fushimi. (Je suis mal placée pour dire ça...)

_Bonne lecture en tout cas !_

* * *

**Dortoir de scepter 4, 6H30 : chambre de Fushimi Saruhiko**

Dans la pièce sombre et fermée, un rayon de soleil parvient à se frayer un chemin à travers les stores fermés. Il termine sa course sur une de mes paupières fermées. Je plisse les yeux, mais rien y fait, le gêneur aveuglant persiste et continue à me les casser. Je m'éveille lentement. Quelle heure est-il? Oh et puis, la fatigue est trop forte et mon quota d'heures de sommeil par nuit est si limité... La tentation est trop forte ! Je grogne, je saisit un morceau de couverture entre mes doigts engourdis afin de protéger mon visage de ce lumineux intrus dans ma chambre. Je suis une créature de la nuit, et de ce fait, je suis hostile aux lumières chiantes et aveuglantes. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon moelleux oreiller. Une sonnerie retentit et coupe court à mon plaisir. Je soupire à l'entente de ce son agaçant devenu habituel. Voilà quelques chose d'autre qui me rappelle à l'ordre et essaye de m'extirper de ma paresse matinal... Je tends mon bras vers la source de bruit, et tâtonne aveuglément ma table de chevet. J'effleure une machine posée et cherche le bouton d'arrêt. Il est introuvable et c'est hors de question que je sorte la tête de mon douillet cocon pour éteindre cette ennuyeuse machine. Je la pousse alors du dos de la main, et elle tombe. Coup de chance, cette fois elle s'est arrêtée. Normalement, il faut la balancer contre le mur pour qu'elle se taise mais elle s'est décidée à ne pas faire de caprices aujourd'hui. Parfois, je me demande si ce serai pas mieux de me faire réveiller par le lieutenant Awashima... Sa voix semble moins agaçante que ce horripilant « biiiip ».Je ne raterai pas une occasion de l'encastrer dans un mur si elle venait à jouer le rôle de mon réveil attitré. J'espère que mon lieutenant ne tiendra pas sa résolution de me faire travailler correctement... Ce qui m'étonnerait. Même pas encore arrivé au travail et je pense déjà à éliminer cette rabat-joie. Un énième soupir franchit mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas me réveiller et subir un ennuyeux quotidien. Mais le mal est fait donc je m'y résigne péniblement. Je me redresse et je frotte mes yeux endormis. Les voluptueux souvenirs de la veille me reviennent peu à peu en tête. Instinctivement, je pose les yeux sur la silhouette endormie à mes côtés.

Seule une chevelure châtaigne dépasse des draps et commence à s'éveiller. Il me semble qu'elle appartient à Hidaka Akira, alias « raison-de-mon-sommeil-nocturne-réduit ». J'use du « il me semble » parce que je change de partenaire à peu près toutes les nuits. Je me considère comme carnivore, et tant mieux, le menu est varié à scepter 4. Un geignement interrompt mes pensées. Il émerge à son tour du lit. Le tissu glisse le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il s'étire et son corps encore endolori lui arrache une grimace. Mmmh, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte hier soir. Je constate avec amusement qu'il est nu. La tenue d'adam est obligatoire quand on dort à côté de moi. On ne sait jamais si une envie soudaine me prend en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce qui m'arrive souvent. Souvenez-vous : je suis une créature de la nuit.

Après ces joyeuses pensées, je m'assois au bord du lit. Je passe une main dans mes mèches ébouriffées et je pousse les draps de l'autre côté. Je frissonne, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu que je suis à poil. Je m'apprête à me relever quand deux bras s'enroulent inopinément autour de ma taille. Une bouche embrasse le creux de mes reins et une langue hardie chatouille ma peau. A peine réveillé et Hidaka tente de faire déjà flancher ma motivation de quitter mes draps. Mais, je détache fermement ses mains autour de mon ventre et je romps brusquement le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau en me relevant tout d'un coup. Je lui fais face. Rien que son corps m'appelle cruellement à le rejoindre. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je devinais parfaitement son regard de chien battu. Mais à la différence, Hidaka réclamait autre chose qu'un vulgaire os... Allongé sur son ventre et étendu le long du lit, son dos prenait l'air. La couverture se posait en bas de sa colonne et ne demandait qu'à être soulevée pour dévoiler cette érotisme trop dissimulée à mon goût.

« Oseriez abandonner un des vôtres sur le champ de bataille d'une manière si lâche?, susurra Akira.

- Je t'assure que je saurai guérir tes blessures de guerre ce soir, mon cher colocataire..., dis-je sur le même ton en sortant de la pièce. »

Je referme la porte en riant presque de ce gamin. Comme-ci quelques battements de cils pouvaient me déstabiliser. Tu as beau être plus âgé, j'ai dépassé le stade des caprices depuis plus longtemps que toi. Cette nuit, je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est d'être grand.

Je traîne des pieds dans le couloir principal sans but précis. On y repensant bien, je suis tout nu au milieu du couloir qui rejoint toutes les pièces, y compris les chambres, des membres de scepter 4. Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, la seule femme de notre bande n'habite pas ici et à part elle, scepter 4 est composé essentiellement d'éléments masculins. Je baille en ne me souciant pas plus que ça de ma nudité.

Des gémissements m'interpellent. Quelques pas plus loin, Benzai Tuujiro s'occupe à embrasser à pleine bouche Tetsuya Enomoto contre le mur. Benzai passe subtilement ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire, pris au piège entre le mur et lui. Ils n'ont toujours pas remarquer ma présence... Je les comprend : leur activité paraît vraiment passionnante. D'ailleurs depuis fait-on preuve d'autant d'indécence dans les locaux de scepter 4 ?! Ah, oui c'est vrai : depuis toujours. Je racle bruyamment ma gorge pour signaler ma présence. Après quelques secondes, Benzai se décolle difficilement des lèvres de son collègue. Les deux tournent leur tête vers moi puis rougissent. Tetsuya baisse la tête en essayant de dissimuler sa respiration haletante et Benzai se contente de balayer le couloir des yeux pour éviter mon regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment si leur embarras est causé par mon absence de vêtements ou parce que les ai pris en flagrant délit. Je débarque toujours aux bons moments, hein ? En même temps, ils ont mal choisi leur endroit. Donc je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

« Bonjour, Fushimi!, saluent-ils en se courbant poliment. »

Je réponds par un faible hochement de la tête. Non pas que je n'ai pas de considération pour eux. Ce duo m'a appris une chose dans la vie. Ne pas juger un livre sur sa couverture. Si je devais résumé en un titre cette paire ? «Les joies du threesome, tome 1 :Fushimi Saruhiko ». En outre, Benzai n'a pas retiré sa main du corps de Tetsuya... Je présume qu'ils vont poursuivre après que je sois parti... Et si je ne partais pas ? Je me donne une gifle mentale. Bon sang, tu travailles aujourd'hui Fushimi ! On verra ce soir, si tu veux...

Éloignons nous du mal avant que cela ne dégénère et dirigeons nous tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Au fond du couloir, à gauche. Je bloque devant l'entrée. La vapeur qui s'échappe de la pièce traduit clairement qu'elle est occupée. Pourtant, la porte ne m'a pas l'air verrouillée. Je hausse les épaules. Au pire, je dirai que j'avais pas vu. J'appuie sur la poignée et je pousse la porte. Un clapotis résonna entre les murs à mon arrivée. Je referme la porte derrière moi et je ne peux que sourire devant cette scène. Andy Domyouji prend un bain moussant dans l'énorme baignoire de la salle d'eau. La situation peut paraître anodine dans le cas d'une autre personne, mais on parle de Andy. Des yeux brillants dépassent de la surface de la mousse et me fixent innocemment. Mes lunettes dont les verres sont couverts de buée, se posaient au bout de son nez. Ses cheveux sont attachés derrière son crâne en une couette haute. Il m'adresse un malicieux rictus, rempli de sous-entendus.

Je détourne ma tête à la recherche de mon caleçon. Quelques secondes de plus plongé dans son regard et je serai tombé au milieu des filets de cette sirène.. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, mon sous-vêtement. J'étais sûr de l'avoir lancé quelque part par là au milieu de la débâcle générale... Après quelques minutes de recherches, je le retrouve et je l'enfile devant l'air déçu de Andy.

« J'ai besoin de mes lunettes.

- J'ai envie de toi, réplique-t-il aussitôt »

Je rêve ou il tente le coup du chantage ? Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et me montre sa langue moqueuse. Je vais vraiment perdre patiente à ce rythme là...

« Il y a assez de place pour deux.. , poursuit-il »

Les heures écoulées au milieu de l'eau en son compagnie, les cris sensuels qui résonnaient entre les murs carrelés, la baignoire qui débordait au fil de nos mouvements de bassins, la mousse et les bulles qui chatouillaient notre peau fébrile et humide... Les souvenirs de ses sensations me reviennent en mémoire et me rappellent au combien il y a de la place pour deux (ou même trois) dans ce foutu bain. Je sers les dents. Il ne faut pas que je cède devant ce visage juvénile... Digne d'un ange... D'un ange auquel on a coupé les ailes. Il ne faut pas que je faiblisse devant cette incarnation du péché... Digne d'un démon... D'un démon venu sur terre auquel on a épargné sa «une queue », pour mon plus grand bonheur et pour mon plus grand malheur à la fois...

Andy continue de me jauger et observe ma réaction. Je reste impassible malgré mon cerveau qui commence à bouillir dans sa propre sauce. Finalement, je m'approche de lui. Une expression victorieuse illumine son visage. Je me penche et prend appui sur les rebords froids de la baignoire. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage et je passe goulûment ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'attends comme-ci, durant un instant. Un geste bref remue l'eau qui réagit par quelques notes aqueuses.

Andy se relève légèrement et capture mes lèvres. Le liquide mousseux cascade le long de son abdomen hors de l'eau. Sa bouche, douce et mouillée, se colle à la mienne. Une subtile odeur de savon se dégage de lui et de sa peau laiteuse. Je l'observe qui ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ses sensations. Je profite de sa vulnérabilité et je m'impose comme le meneur de cette bataille. Ma langue glisse sur ses lèvres et quémande subtilement un passage. Il se soumet et m'entrouvre un accès. Les lunettes me gênent et je me baisse de plus en plus. Mes paupières se ferment à leur tour. Ma langue s'enroule autour de la sienne. Il gémit. Suspendu à mes lèvres, je le sens trembler. Mes doigts se cramponnent fermement à la baignoire. Après un moment, il se sépare de moi.

Je me relève. Il fronce les sourcils. Sûrement parce que ses désirs n'ont pas été pleinement satisfaits. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu le baiser à ce que je sache. Un souffle bruyant trouble le silence qui s'installe. Son endurance ne rivalisera jamais avec la mienne. Les heures et les heures nocturnes de pratique obligent. (Me lancer dans une carrière d'apnéiste ? Très peu pour moi...)

« Déjà terminé ?, se plaint-il.

- Reprend ton souffle et on verra après. »

Il croise les bras et détourne la tête, vexé. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma remarque. Je saisis vivement la branche de mes lunettes et je les replace sur l'arrête de mon nez. Il tressaillit et se retourne vers moi. J'évite une éclaboussure et repousse ma monture vers mes yeux.

« C'est un coup bas !, s'exclame Andy.

- A court de moyens de chantage ? »

Il peste et je ricane, fier de mon habileté. Digne d'une ombre. (Devenir cambrioleur professionnel ? J'y ai déjà pensé, mais ce se serai beaucoup moins palpitant que ce que je vis là, non ?) On dit souvent que je prend du temps dans la salle de bain commune. Mais comme vous avez pu le constatez mes subordonnés y sont pour beaucoup. Si je suis en retard aujourd'hui, je prendrai Andy comme responsable. Il assumera ses fautes, ce soir, c'est noté... Hum, quand on y repense, programme chargé ce soir.

Lundi, pique-nique Mardi, pique-nique Mercredi, pique-nique Jeudi pique-nique Vendredi, pique-nique Samedi, pique-nique Dimanche, pique se repose. Bizarrement, cette blague me rappelle mon emploi du temps hebdomadaire. Sauf que moi, le dimanche, je me repose pas.

Je sors (enfin) de la salle de bain. J'ai le caleçon. Maintenant ce serai bien de trouver le reste de mon uniforme. Où est-ce que j'ai jeté le reste de mes vêtements ? Allons vérifier dans les chambres de mes collègues. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je pousse la porte de la chambre juste en face de moi. Toutes les portes se ressemblent et pas moyen de connaître l'identité de l'habitant d'un simple coup d'œil. Je rentre dans la pièce lumineuse, rangée et aérée. Tout le contraire de ma propre chambre quoi.

L'occupant n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence. Son attention se porte sur les boutons de sa chemise qu'il attache. Cette chemise qui en outre, est la seule chose qui porte sur son sous-vêtement. La porte derrière moi se referme d'elle-même et il tourne la tête vers moi, un peu surpris. Il rougit, confus de me voir arriver sans prévenir pendant qu'il s'habille. Akiyama Himori, ma nouvelle proie attitrée. Je vous confie que ses airs innocents et son apparence presque candide m'ont attiré... Et je confirme que c'est toujours la cas.

Lentement, je me dirige vers lui. Je le gratifie d'un regard intense et d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Je commence peu à peu à perdre le contrôle de moi-même. La frustration s'accumule et le bouchon menace à tout moment d'exploser. Malheureusement, le pauvre Akiyama se trouvait sur le chemin et tout cela va se déverser sur lui. Celui-ci recule, pressentant sûrement ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il heurte son lit et bascule en arrière. Un rire m'échappe devant cette chute maladroite et mignonne à la fois. Il atterrit sur le dos et sur le matelas, sans dégâts. Un pied devant l'autre, toujours vers lui, à une lenteur exagérée. Même se sachant pris au piège, il continue à fuir en rampant sur le lit. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son expression un peu effrayée ne m'attendrit pas, mais pousse mon niveau d'excitation à l'extrême. Je monte sur le lit. Les craquements du meuble brisent le silence religieux. Je me positionne à califourchon sur ma cible dont les yeux me supplient muettement de stopper ce petit manège. Je réduis la distance entre nous, je frôle son cou du bout des lèvres puis je l'embrasse et le lèche plus concrètement.

« Travailler...Aujourd'hui..., parvient à articuler Akiyama entre deux geignements. »

Je claque la langue. "_Je m'en bats les couilles de ce foutu boulot qui commence trop tôt. Tout ce que je veux, je l'aurai. Et tout de suite, là, une envie de te prendre sur ce lit m'empêche de me focaliser sur autre chose que ce que tes vêtements recouvrent. Alors, fais pas chier, apprécie et prend ton pied."_

Pas très subtil en effet, réfléchissons à autre chose...

« Désolé. Votre objection n'est pas pertinente. Permettez que je continue... »

Excellente reformulation, Saruhiko. A l'entente de mes mots, il se décrispe et sa résistance presque inexistante au début de notre échange , disparaît complètement. Ma langue vagabonde au creux de son cou et parcourt son épiderme frissonnante. Son corps s'arque et réclame toujours plus, contredisant ses paroles bien trop sages. Son bassin qui se frotte contre moi se révèle vraiment... prometteur. Ma main s'infiltre à travers l'ouverture béante de sa chemise à moitié attachée. Ma paume caresse et redécouvre ces abdominaux qui se contractent en sentant l'intruse glacée. Les vêtements, peu à peu, rejoignent le sol et un sourire malsain étire mes lèvres lorsque je retire mes lunettes. La fête peut enfin commencer...

**QG de Scepter 4, 8H45.**

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

La voix forte résonne et nous réprimande. Je me courbe devant la silhouette féminine, faussement désolé. Discrètement , j'adresse un clin d'œil à mon complice que j'ai entraîné dans cette galère.

«Akiyama ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Les retards ne font pourtant pas partie de vos habitudes ! »

Nous restons mués dans le silence. Il se relève, et ouvre la bouche pour exprimer à nouveau ses paroles désolées. D'un signe de la main, elle le fait taire. Il se raidit et obéit à ce signe hautain. Elle continue son discours.

« Ou alors... vous subissez une mauvaise influence ? »

Sa dernière hypothèse fut accompagnée d'un air las et affligé dirigé à mon égard. Cela ne fait aucun doutes, mon lieutenant a connaissance de mes lubies étranges que je partage avec mes subordonnés. Elle a certainement dû voir ou entendre. Les murs ont des oreilles et justement, ceux de scepter 4 sont envahies par celles de Awashima. En plus d'être rabat-joie, c'est une fouineuse. Mes plans culs à mon lieu de travail vont devoir être annulés. Après avoir soupirer une énième fois, je me relève. Devrai-je noter son sous-entendu ? A peine ai-je réfléchis à une réponse qu'elle m'avait déjà tourné le dos.

« Akiyama sur le terrain. Je ferme les yeux sur ce retard, mais n'attendez aucune clémence de ma part la prochaine fois. Quant à vous, Fushimi, vous occuperez vos mains aux sales habitudes à taper les rapports, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton froid et distant. »

Oh mon dieu, la pire des punitions. Je sens que cette journée va être longue et ennuyeuse.

**QG de Scepter, 18H : BBBB (Bureau du Blue Big Boss)**

« Alors comme ça, on accumule les retards, Fushimi ?, questionna faussement la voix grave et enjoué. »

Mes lunettes glissent jusqu'au bout de mon nez, mais mes bras étant surchargés par la pile de rapports, je ne pouvais pas les remettre à leur place. Je me disais aussi que la sanction de mon lieutenant me semblait un peu trop légère. Le roi bleu m'a appelé à son bureau, juste au moment où j'allais quitter ce foutu travail. La raison : « remettre soi-même les rapports quotidiens à son supérieur est un signe de respect ». Mon cul, ouais. Dire que j'aurai pu filer cette tâche ingrate à un de mes subordonnés, pour ensuite le choper à la sortie et évacuer mon exaspération entre ses jambes... La remarque que Munakata m'a faite résulte sans doute d'une balance rabat-joie, qui se tient d'ailleurs à ses côtés, derrière le bureau. Elle me fixe, d'un air encore plus distant que ce matin. Le roi bleu, les yeux rivés sur un puzzle, assemble une des pièces à un morceau du hobby. Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, je me courbe en signe de politesse. Fatigué des boss ennuyeux.

« Pose les sur mon bureau., poursuivit-il. »

Je m'exécute.

« Lieutenant Awashima, je voudrai m'entretenir en tête à tête avec Fushimi. »

Celle-ci, un peu surprise par la demande, salue le roi et se retire, en m'adressant un arrogant sourire en coin. Je retiens difficilement mon majeur qui a une envie folle de se lever devant elle. Elle croit gagner, mais ceci n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Après qu'elle ait passé le pas de la porte, Reisi reprend la parole.

« Vous ne vous aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais si, je vous assure que ce n'est qu'une forme d'amour parmi d'autre. A vrai dire, on s'adore._

A quoi ça sert de porter des lunettes, de diriger une puissante police, d'être un roi censé être intelligent si c'est pour poser des questions aussi inutiles. Je ravale mes réflexions sarcastiques et je réponds pas un hochement de tête, en serrant mes poings. Rester zen, rester zen...

« Tes retards répétitifs doivent-il rester impunis ? »

J'ai vaguement l'impression d'être un lycéen délinquant dans le bureau du directeur. Comme-ci j'avais pas passé l'âge pour ses conneries.

« Je sais que normalement, je ne devrai pas être influencer par ce genre de chose, mais... Aujourd'hui, ne dois-tu pas fêter un événement spécial ? »

Il doit sûrement se référer à mon anniversaire. Comment est-il au courant ? Sur ma fiche de travail, rapportée par le lieutenant Awashima, sont inscrits mes retards et des informations personnelles y compris ma date d'anniversaire. Je m'en fou de mon anniversaire. Tout ce je veux c'est sortir de ce bureau... Ou pas.

Munakata se lève de son trône et enlève ses lunettes qu'il pose sur un coin de la table. La tournure que prennent les choses retient soudainement toute mon attention. Il contourne son bureau, puis se place derrière moi. Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille et y glisse un vicieux murmure.

« Des heures supplémentaires suffisent, tu ne crois pas, Saruhiko... »

Sa voix suave prononçant mon prénom me provoque un frisson électrique. Je me retourne, et je lui fait face. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un fauve, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Je recule jusqu'à ce que le bas de mon dos heurte le bord du bureau.

« Des heures supplémentaires le soir de son anniversaire sous la surveillance de mon patron ? Ça sonne cruellement bien... »

Mon commentaire est à la fois ironique et teinté d'une luxure à peine camouflée. Mon supérieur tend sa main, saisit mes lunettes et les jette sans vergogne sur le sol. Il fait un pas de plus vers moi.

« Mes lunettes... »

Reisi ignore ma plainte et balaye le tas de feuilles entassées sur son bureau. Elles bruissent et s'envolent. Je dégage mes cheveux de mon visage à l'aide de ma main.

« Mon rapport... »

Je m'assois sur le bureau et je me perds dans ses prunelles éclatantes. Mon cœur s'accélère et mon corps est peu à peu gagné par des tremblements. Il anime en moi des désirs interdits. Après tout, n'est-il pas mon patron ? Dépasser les frontières de la décence et jouir des plaisirs charnels, voilà ce que je recherche en couchant avec lui. Je ne veux ni douceur, ni sentiments. J'exige juste le meilleur que puisse me donner son corps.

Il ouvre le bal et ma respiration se joint à la sienne. Sa peau un peu froide contraste avec la fièvre qui s'empare de moi. Nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier essai. Mais l'intensité est la même que pour la première fois. Munakata reste toujours aussi mystérieux et séduisant. Et moi ? Je me contente d'être son subordonné : j'écoute sagement et je m'en prends plein le cul. Il se sépare de moi un bref instant.

« Je dédommagerai... en nature, conclut le roi bleu. »

Sa large main se ballade le long de ma cuisse. Mon corps trahit mes envies et répond à cette invitation instinctivement. J'enroule les bras autour de sa nuque et j'écarte les jambes, geste digne du dépravé que j'étais. Le bout de ma langue caresse ses lèvres entrouvertes et les recouvre sensuellement de ma salive tiède et humide.

« Joyeuse anniversaire, Fushimi Saruhiko... »

Il se déshabille. Il m'épargne le déballage ennuyeux de « son présent ». Je ris intérieurement tandis que l'on échange un deuxième baiser, beaucoup plus bestial que le premier. Nos langues s'entremêlent. Son parfum capiteux annihile le peu de lucidité qui survivait encore dans mon esprit.

_Mon anniversaire ? Ahahaha... Ne te sers pas de ce jour « spécial » comme une excuse... Il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit... Offre toi à moi. Rassasie ma faim. Fait moi une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom ! _

* * *

_Mon niveau de "n'importe nawak" m'étonne de jour en jour !  
_

Je ne sais plus vraiment d'où m'est venu l'idée de cette sorte de gang bang à la sauce scepter 4. (Gang bang : sorte de partouz où il y a une personne qui se fait... HUM!... par au moins 5 ou 10 personnes en même temps. Excusez-moi, je ne me rappelle plus du nombre exacte et je ne veux pas taper sur google de peur de tomber sur des trucs avec... des filles ! Beurk !) Je ne sais pas si j'étais dans ma période REISARU ATTITUDE ULTIME POWER KILL OF THE DEAD. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête quand j'ai écris ça. J'ai sûrement dû être influencé par deux trois doujinshi qui ne doivent pas sortir de la bibliothèque du vatican... Donc un conseil : Vaut mieux pas savoir !

_**Reviews, reviews ! :3** _

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


End file.
